


Parallel Worlds Playground Farm

by 18Yuki



Series: Plot Bunny Farms [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, All27 - Freeform, Alternate Universes, Drabble Collection, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, M/M, Open to adoption (PM me), Powerful Tsuna, SI-OC, Strong Tsuna, Tags May Change, WIP, Will add as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18Yuki/pseuds/18Yuki
Summary: Drabbles, works in progress, trial fics and any KHR related ideas that pop up in my mind. PM me to adopt, I welcome any comments or reviews! Note: some ideas may be repetitive or similar.1. Au: wherein a former assassin with an anime obsession gets reincarnated as one Sawada Tsunayoshi. (Eventual All27)2. Au: where Tsuna has a non-bully of a twin brother Iemitsu stole away to Italy. (Adult Arcobaleno, pairings undecided) — Published, see official story for chapter 3+3. Au: where a girl reincarnates and was living a normal life in an anime world, until she wasn’t. (But not yet.) [Probably 18xFem!27]





	1. Reincarnated as a Tuna-fish (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I update. Now, Seme Tsuna or Uke Tsuna?

Au: wherein a former assassin with an anime obsession gets reincarnated as one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Pairings (in this chapter) : 1827 

* * *

 

There was no honour in the underground battlefield. Day in and out your only concern is how to live another day, how to survive your next mission.

" _Kufufufu_ ~ let's hurry this up herbivores, the tunfishy gang is waiting for me~!"

...of course, there are always exceptions.

"Hmm? God? Ok then, I want this one."

.  
.  
.

Namimori Elementary School

_"Is that him?..."_

_"Yeah...what was him name again..."_

_"Ah, who cares...?"_

_"Un, he's just a dame anyway..."_

_"Hahaha! True..."_

_"Ah! That's right, wasn't it something like Tsuna?"_

_"Oh yeah, Dame Tsuna!"_

Children can be cruel, Tsuna absently noted, cruel but nothing worthwhile. The small fluffy haired brunette indifferently continued to slowly rock on the swing set, the taunting jeers sliding over him like water off a duck's back. His seemingly downcast figure masking the amusement shining brightly in his eyes.

.

At one year old, after pleasantly shocking her naive mother by speaking fluently and she'd come to terms that she'd been reborn, and into her absolute, favourite fictional world no less.

And promptly celebrated as much as her toddler state would allow.

At two years old, she'd run around the house helping her new mother, doing everything from cooking to cleaning despite her age.

At three, she realised she was a boy. (What? It's not as if a baby has any breasts, and her former self never really stuck to one gender anyway, when duty calls..)

Then grinned evilly at the thought of his future harem.

His future, _male_ harem.

"Ohhh, well this will be interesting, _fufufufufu_."

.

He'd miss calculated.

He never factored just how long 13 years are when you're mentally an adult.

To children, their first few years flew by like a one way escape down a flying fox from the Eiffel Tower.

(She did that once, it was awesome!

Well, until they tried to cut the line that is...)

But that was because their spongey lil' brains were absorbing anything and everything they could.

Which meant, for a former assassin who'd globe trotted since she was a born (her parents...she didn't have any. But her master, well the title spoke for itself. Did you think assassins sprouted from trees? Then again there was that one time...or a couple thousand of times actually. Trees are every assassin's romance. Trees, shadows in a room, ceiling beams and rooftop escapes. _Sigh_ ~), there wasn't anything new for her to absorb outside of the impossibly large anime eyes everyone seems to sport.

Or it would be if said assassin wasn't a part time otaku.

Hence the newly four year old Tsuna's current dilemma.

_'I'm boreddddd!!!'_

.

Once upon a time there lived a girl with long honey hair and sunset eyes, whose every step was covered in the red of life.

She lived her life in the shadows, content to remain away from the light.

With every passing dusk she'd grown stronger, her presence diminished leaving only a bloodied path to mark her existence.

She was feared without them knowing what to fear, she lived without them knowing she existed, she attracted bees as if she was honey but never did they taste her...until it was too late.

" _You don't need to know me, just know what I can do."_

.

Target locked.

A smile curled on the chubby five year old's face.

He was bored.

The other was looking for a challenge.

What better way to pass the time?

"Ne, senpai, notice me?"

.

Hibari Kyoya was the son of a police superintendent and a former Triad member.

At birth he was decided to be the clan's heir.

At the age of one he was far more advanced then any of his cousins were.

At the age of two he discovered the wonders of small animals.

At age 3 he wielded his first pair of tonfas.

At 4 he'd read through the entire Hibari library.

At five he could beat teenagers twice his size.

At six he took over his primary school.

At seven he'd won against his older, trained, cousins.

At eight, he met a fluffy haired herbivore by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

.

"Kyo-chan—...give me a sec. Moshi moshi? Uncle Kou, yeah, he did it again, uh-huh. Okay, where was I? Kyo-chan~!", with a wide grin Tsuna dodged to the right before latching into the older teen's waist, happily snuggling into the surprisingly warm body, skilfully ignoring the countless (probably) unconscious bodies strewn around them.

Hibari Kyoya may look, and sometimes act, like a vampire, but one Sawada Tsunayoshi can safely affirm that he does show up on photographs and mirrors (if you take the picture before he can react) and while he isn't fond of it, garlic does not do much other then put him in a bad mood and he naturally doesn't tan so even sunlight doesn't effect him...

Of course, the stake to the heart wasn't testable, Tsuna wasn't suicidal.

Nor did he want to seriously harm a potential member of his harem.

"...3..2...1—", he humphed as the small brunette detached himself and now stood in front of the raven haired boy like a soldier in front of his superior.

Hibari mentally snorted at that.

Impossible.

As if he knew what the older was thinking, Tsuna's grin visibly widened, mischief flaring in his eyes.

"I'll bet you a week's worth of spars I can take down more then you before Uncle comes"

"Hn. Two."

"Deal! I get the same in strawberry shortcake!"

"Hn."

The newly arrived reinforcement of the unconscious yakuza paled, shivering as bloodlust washed over them from the duo. Steel grey eyes narrowing coldly as silver tonfas gleaned, warm chocolate eyes flickered orange as a wide, deceivingly friendly smile appeared on the childish face.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Excuse me, please drop dead."

"AGH!

UGH!

MOMMYYYY!!"

Tsuna paused at the last one, staring weirdly at the frothing unconscious man.

A moment later the area was left with only two standing boys not even in their teens.

Tsuna pointed at each male he'd downed, using his fingers to keep count.

"51...52...53...54...55!", he grinned childishly, casting a smug glance at the taller boy.

"56", Hibari smirked in satisfaction, leaning against a wall.

"Eh?!", a pout bloomed on the brunette's chubby cheeks, causing the older's smile to widen.

The sounds of sirens growing louder only affirmed one Sawada Tsunayoshi’s unfortunate loss.

‘ _ **Noooooo!!! My cakeeee!!**_!’

.  
.  
.

* * *

Sooo...how was it? This one was one of my favourites that I forgot about. 


	2. Bonds of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna has a non-jerk of a twin brother who'd been carried away by Iemitsu to Italy. Prompted by various Parental Reborn and Twinfics. Adult Reborn/Arcobaleno. OC-centric

Chapter 1

A blonde haired teen sips from a steaming cup of espresso, his long legs crossed as doe blue eyes focused on the book in his grasp. He looked up when he felt someone joining him, his expressionless mask warming when he spotted the suited man across him.

“Reborn, espresso?”, the teen closed his book and placed his cup back into it’s saucer before standing up at the man’s nod. He came back with another cup of the beverage and placed it in front of the infant before retaking his seat.

Reborn took a sip of the drink and nodded in satisfaction, eliciting a happy smile from the boy who reached out for his own cup.

The two remained silent for a while, quietly basking in the rich flavours of the espresso. The tranquil atmosphere without a hint of awkwardness, as if it was completely natural.

Warm sunlight lit the study from the grand arched windows, the warm scent of espresso filling the room. Rows and rows of books covered the walls of the wide open room, a curved staircase leading to the second floor of the study.

The two figures leisurely basked in the relaxing atmosphere, before Reborn finally spoke up.

“I'm going to Japan”, the teen froze before slowly putting down his cup and wiping his lips with a white handkerchief.

“I see, when will you be leaving?”, loneliness darkened the bright sapphire orbs but the teen only gave a resigned smile.

“Today, Nono has prepared the plane. I'm leaving in an hour”, Reborn nonchalantly supplied, carefully observing the boy, “I won't be back for a while so stay out of trouble, Tsubaki.”

The teen, Tsubaki, sighed but nodded, not quite managing to surprise the pout on his lips, much to Reborn’s amusement. Reborn smirked as he finished his espresso, setting down his cup and standing. Tsubaki immediately followed the movement and rose to his feet, straightening his crisp pure white suite, falling into place behind the hitman as the strode out the room with an intimidating air surrounding the duo.  
.

As he boarded the plane, Reborn smirked as his tipped his fedora in farewell to the teen giving a sulky look at him from the base of the staircase.

He'd give it a week before Tsubaki arrives in Namimori.

.  
.  
.

Reborn smirked when Tsuna opened the door a week later to the sight of a short haired blonde teen with his embarrassment hidden by the charming smile on his face.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi right? I’m Sawada Tsubaki, your twin brother. It's good to finally see you, Tsuna”, Tsubaki’s eyes softened as he stared at his younger twin, he glanced at Reborn and his smile became even more sincere.

Reborn watched as his new student froze and stared blankly at the blonde, who kept smiling unwaveringly.

“Are? Tsu-kun is someone at the door— Ki-kun?”, Nana gasped as she poked her head out the kitchen door. Tsubaki’s eyes widened before he gave a fragile smile, “un. Tadaima, okaa-san…umph!”

Tsubaki’s surprised yelp was smothered as Nana pulled her eldest son into her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and forcing him to bend his knees slightly due to the difference in their heights. Tsubaki leaned into the warmth, a complicated mix of emotions aroused within him.

Her hold was so warm, so familiar and yet unfamiliar to him. His eyes were frozen wide as he was at lost at what to do, he desperately glanced at Reborn who grinned at him while leaning against the hallway wall and gesture to his arms. Hesitantly, Tsubaki wrapped his arms around her waist, the awkward movement a contrast to his usual gracefulness.

He could feel a wet patch growing on his shoulder but he couldn't care less as he slowly adapted to the pleasant feel of his mother’s hold. He hesitated less when her body began to shake with her sobs, his hands running soothingly across her back. He tightened his arms around her, relaxing to the soothing sound of her heartbeat. He felt her release one arm and draw another body to them along with a startled shriek of surprise. Tsubaki didn't think twice before he wrapped an arm around his brother, who hesitantly hugged him back.

When Nana drew back her eyes were red but a bright smile shone on her face as she wiped away a stray tear. Tsubaki’s eyes were filled with wonder as he stared at the mother he'd never knew. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, smiling faintly as he handed it to her.

“I'm home, okaa-san, Tsuna.”

“Welcome home, Ki-kun!”

Tsuna gave a nervous smile as he replied, still a bit dazed, confused but happy as he stared at his brother.

“Hai, hai! Let's go inside, Ki-kun you must be tired! Oh! I've got to make something special…how about the two of you and Reborn-sango upstairs while I finish making dinner?”, Nana happily ushered the, upstairs before rushing off to cook.

Tsubaki shared a look with his brother, before a smile broke out on both their faces.

Reborn smirked.

.  
.  
.

“So, Tsuna, how have you been?i haven't heard from you for a while”, they sat around a small coffee table in Tsuna’s room.

“Ah! I'm sorry, Ki-kun! I completely forgot! Gomenasai!”, Tsuna panicked, he'd been so busy with Reborn that he'd even forgotten to text Tsubaki!

Tsubaki laughed and patted his head reassuringly, a knowing look on his face, “don't worry about it, I know how Reborn can be.”

When Tsubaki lightly said those words the brunette froze, his face scrunched up in confusion as he glanced between Tsubaki and Reborn. Reborn smirking while Tsubaki smiled calmly, watching him with an innocent expression.

Slowly his eyes widened as dot by dot he connects the blonde’s words to their emaning and pieced it together, he hesitantly asked, “Eh? Ki-kun…how do you know Reborn?”

“Hm? Isn't it obvious”, Ki-kun ‘innocently’ looked at Tsuna curiously, at the blank look he slowly pronounced each word, “I'm in the mafia, Tsuna. Reborn was my tutor.”

Eh?

“HIIIEEEE?!”

.  
.  
.

“Hajimemashite. My name is Sawada Tsubaki, I'd recently moved here from Italy, pleasure to make your acquaintance”, Tsubaki bowed, a faint, mesmerising smile on his androgynous face attracting the attention of both genders. He didn't even bat an eyelash when the room was suddenly filled with the excited whispers of his new ‘classmates’, he was even slightly amused when he caught sight of his brother burying his head into his desk as the sharper students linked their surnames.

He knew of his brother’s social situation, and his gaze changed as his smile grew a sharp edge, instantly capturing the student’s attention and simultaneously silencing them, a handy trick he'd learnt for dealing with rowdy mafiaso, “Before you ask, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi is my younger twin brother, so let's all get along okay?”

He let his words linger, settling into their minds a moment longer before he allowed his expression to return to normal. His lips twitched when he caught sight of Tsuna’s grateful look as he took a seat by the window at the back row, politely declining the other offered seats by saying he wouldn't want to kick anyone out of their seats.

He rested his chin on his palm, a pen in his other hand absently jotting down notes as class began, his gaze never leaving his brother.

Vongola Decimo…

.  
.  
.

“Ki-kun you're in the mafia??”, Tsuna shrieked in disbelief, Tsubaki could see smoke coming from his twin’s mind.

“Yes, you do know that not anyone could be a mafia boss right?”, Tsubaki gave a wry smile, “and considering that I'm the older twin, don't tell me you didn't think why I'm not the Decimo candidate”, a skeptic glance told the blonde his brother hadn't, “for one, even if we were related to the first boss it's unlikely for you, the younger twin, to be the candidate unless; firstly, someone you're directly related to is already in the mafia and secondly, the other choice or choices already has an irreplaceable role in the mafia.”

Tsubaki grimaced as he explained, “in our case…Tsuna, Iemitsu isn't some construction worker, for one, I'm not even sure he knows how to build anything…and I have a ‘bird house’ to prove it. He also isn't dead, just in case you misinterpreted his ‘off to the stars’ message. Tsuna…he was already in the mafia before we were born. His position is also somehow high enough that as the eldest I am his heir first and foremost.”

His fist clenched tightly to the point the veins popped out, his nails drawing blood as they dug into his pal. Reborn looked at him in disapproval and Tsubaki instantly relaxed his hand, forcing the coldness to retreat from his face.

“Otou-san…is alive? He's in Italy? He-he's the reason you're in Italy and not with me and okaa-san?!”, Tsuna slammed his hands into the table, his face pale. He gripped the edge of the table as he shouted, “He's why we never met before? He's in the mafia— He's the reason we're in the mafia?! Then, the reason we haven't met, why we hadn't seen him for 8 years?”

Tsubaki’s face was blank as he nodded, “yeah, Nono told him he could take a break occasionally to take me back to Japan and see you guys…he refused.”

Tsubaki had no qualms with throwing Iemitsu under the bus. He'll, he would drive the bus and run the man over repeatedly if he could. For the past thirteen years he could've been here, he could've grown up surrounded by the warmth of his mother, of his brother. He could've gone to a normal school and made normal friends…but, then he might not have met Reborn.

The blonde teen knew that few, if anyone, would be able to understand why his bitterness towards Iemitsu simply vanished the moment he thought of Reborn. But, if he was being honest, if he could go back in time he probably wouldn't change a thing.

Right now he had Reborn, his brother and his mother, why would he risk losing one for the other?

He reached out and pulled Tsuna to him as the brunette began to hyperventilate, “Tsuna…it's fine now. I'm here, we'll get through this together.”

Tsubaki didn't understand why his brother is opposed to the mafia, he had some vague, abstract ideas but he'd been raised in the mafia. It was all he'd ever known but Tsuna is his younger brother, if the idea of the mafia scares him then Tsubaki will do everything he can to protect him.

Tsuna clung onto Tsubaki’s white dress shirt, his fists wrinkling the pristine fabric but Tsubaki only wrapped his arms around the brunette.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki sat by the window, a book in his lap and several other piled on a small table along with his tea. His expression unwaveringly blank as he flipped page after page. He was getting a new tutor today, or at least that was what Nono had told hi, his last one had been incompetent.

The one before that was a spy that tried to kill him.

Before that had been an idiot his ‘father’ had hired.

Before that one was another idiot who tried to kill him.

“Chaos”, Tsubaki startled at the deep baritone voice, nearly knocking over his teacup. He glanced up to face a tall, intimidating man in an Armani black suit and fedora, a chameleon on his shoulder.

He blinked, slightly wary but his expression remained blank.

“I'm your new home tutor, Reborn!”, the man smirked with what he would later associate with danger. However, Tsubaki stared at the baby before placing his book onto the pile and standing up.

He bowed, and offered his hand, “….Tsubaki Sawada, 10th generation CEDEF heir. I'll be in your care, Mr Reborn.”

Reborn smirked as he accepted the hand, “Just call me Reborn. For your first lesson, 100 laps around the mansion, go. If you don't finish within an hour then it's a hundred more.”

Tsubaki’s eyes widened, and as he hesitated a gunshot rang. A bullet would've grazed his cheek if he hadn't dodged.

“Good reflexes, now go. 59 minutes and 43 seconds left”, Tsubaki wisely dashed off.

.  
.  
.

Watching Tsuna now, going through the same things he had with the exception of the famed Deathperation bullet, was rather nostalgic. Of course it wasn't a heartbeat later before Reborn threw him into the fray.

“Hah…hah…ha…h”, Tsuna panted as he desperately gasped for air while running away from a pack of starving dogs.

Tsubaki was easily keeping pace one step ahead of him, not even sweating as he tugged at the brunette when one determined chihuahua nipped at the younger’s heel.

“Come on, Tsuna, last lap”, he tugged his arm once more to the side to dodge a bull dog going for a steak tied to their waist. Tsubaki was faintly curious as to why Tsuna was so exhausted but then thought back to his first weeks of training and empathetically guided the brunette so he can focus on not tripping on his own feet.

Granted, he'd been 2 and a half years old when he first started training with the new CEDEF recruits. Iemitsu’s idea of pre-school education and babysitting.

Tsuna collapsed when they entered the house, luckily Tsubaki had closed the door immediately or else he'd be ravaged by the dogs.

“Tsuna, come on. Reborn is waiting for us upstairs and we need to get changed before dinner…”

“Hiieeee!!!”

.  
.  
.

His second day of a normal middle school started with being dragged into a volleyball tournament. A non-mafia style volleyball tournament.

“So…all I have to do is hit the ball over the net?…no bombs, explosive timers, spikes, poisons, knives or bullets? And the ball is only filled with air?”

“Hiieee?! What kind of volleyball did you play, Ki-kun!”

“…?”, Tsubaki tilted his head in confusion, looking to Reborn for an explanation while Tsuna freaked out. Reborn smirked.

“Mafia style volleyball of course, Dame-Tsuna.”

“!?”

.

“Oh! So there are bullets! And poison too, I get it now!”

“Hiieee! Ki-kun, no!!”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki backflipped off of a tree to dodge a barrage of bullets coming from Reborn’s semi-automatic machine gun. He twisted in mid air to aim and fire his own shots at the fedora wearing male, who dodge to one side and immediately fired another series of bullets.

The teen’s eyes narrowed, he felt a change in the wind and abruptly turned, changing his course and propelling himself off the nearest solid object, narrowly avoiding the bullets. He reloaded, keeping light on his feet as he twisted and evaded each round of fire

He grimaced when a bullet grazed the hem of his pants, Reborn’s going to kill him. He dropped to the floor and rolled to one side, immediately leaping to his feet in a crouch and dashing straight toward the hitman. He weaved in and out, his instincts on overdrive as he avoided a bullet exploding from the ground.

He grunted when he'd been forced back a step when a grenade went off at his feet, the smoke clouding his sight. He closed his eyes and leapt into the smoke, his other senses instantly sharpening to compensate his sight. He squeezed his way past the barrage of attacks from all directions and burst out the other side of the cloud, snapping his eyes open he leapt vertically onto the trees and just as he neared his target…

A bullet grazed his cheek from behind, forcing him to abruptly turn around. He soon found himself looking down a barrel of a gun.

Sighing, Tsubaki surrendered. He was so close…

“Better, we'll go again tomorrow”, Reborn nodded, pleased, “you still need to practice with your other senses, your reaction speed was delayed in the smoke. You'll be ready to increase the difficulty in 2 days.”

The blue eyed boy nodded in acceptance, a pout on his lips as he mourned his loss. He'd never won, admittedly, considering it was Reborn but… so close.

He stood up and stretched his tired muscles, the sun had already set, Tsuna should be done with his homework…hopefully. Tsubaki slipped on the pair of silver bracelets Reborn handed him, and then another pair around his ankles. He straightened and stretched his limbs once more as his body grew heavier.

Reborn had already left, leaving Tsubaki to chase after the man’s back.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki skipped school the next day when he'd gotten a call from one of his guardians.

“ _Yes, please if you can. Mission RB-1010 should be assigned to Coriander, have Oregano and Sage act as backup and begin preparations. I have no authority on my father, so work around him….he did **what?!** That- I got it, send Rosemary and Cumin to do damage control_ ”, Tsubaki’s eyes darkened, he was about to say more when a flash of silver entered his sight. He instinctively tilted his head to the side, dodging the attack. The metal weapon smashed into the wall behind him, burying deeply into the concrete.

“Herbivore, for skipping school, I’ll bite you to death”, a dangerous voice came from a black haired teen standing a few feet in front of him. Tsubaki’s eyes narrowed, the teen was wearing a black gakuran and a red armband, gold lettering spelling out Disciplinary Committee. Silver eyes glaring sharply at him.

Tsubaki’s interest was piqued,

“Ah, gomenasai, an emergency came up. Could you please excuse me this time—“, Tsubaki ducked when another tonfa struck at his head, he stepped away from his attacker, dodging the barrage of unpredictable attacks. Seeing that he was being ignored, Tsubaki internally sighed.

His eyes sharpened and he stopped dodging.

His hand snapped up and caught the other teen’s wrist, he bent away from a sharp kick and pinned the raven haired boy to the ground, one arm twisted on his back.

The other teen grunted and glared fiercely at the blonde.

“Let go, herbivore.”

Tsubaki tilted his head, “what's your name?”

The glare got fiercer and the teen tried to throw him off. Seeing a lost cause, Tsubaki got bored. Civilians…well, as he evenly stared into the boy’s eyes he reconsidered it, definitely not a civilian.

Clouds, he internally rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he was thrown off, his grip having loosened. Tsubaki dusted himself off as he leapt away from the boy, unruffled from the abrupt action.

He kept an eye on the boy in case he attacked again but to his surprise, the other teen only dusted himself off and collected his tonfas before turning to leave.

“…Hibari Kyoya.”

Tsubaki smirked, definitely interesting, “Sawada Tsubaki, pleasure to meet you, Hibari-san.”

Hibari paused but didn't look back, “Tomorrow, lunch, school rooftop. Don't be late.”

Tsubaki blinked in surprise, doe blue eyes wide as he stared at the other teen’s back as he leapt onto a rooftop, “Okay.”

I think I just made my first friend…that's kind of sad actually, Tsubaki stared for a heartbeat longer, before bursting into surprised laughter. A genuine smile on his face at the warmth in his chest.

The smile stayed on his face even when he got home, and even as he faced Hibari’s assault the next day and met his brother’s first guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki sat alone in his seat by the window on the front row. A clear gap existing between the boy and his other classmates.

“Is that him?”

“Son…Young Lion…Vongola..”

Vongola.

CEDEF.

Sawada Iemitsu.

Those three things had cost him everything. His fists clenched, hidden to everyone around him. His face revealed nothing,

When class began the teachers either fawned over him or respected him, either way they treated him differently, praising his every action. He'd smile and humbly accept their compliments, politely listening to their words and charming them with his own.

Whether they wanted to use him, was jealous of him or feared him not one student approached him.

Regardless of anything, there was already a divide between him and his classmates.

After school he was picked up by a CEDEF agent and escorted to the CEDEF headquarters. When he got to his house he was greeted by the servants and sent to his room.

His room was virtually devoid of personal artefacts, only a single photo frame sat on his bedside table. He glanced at the picture, it had a blonde haired man and a pair of brunettes, one was a woman with long brunette hair and kind hazel eyes, the other was a young boy with spiky, gravity defying hair and doey chocolate eyes that glowed with innocence.

Tsubaki turned away from the image, his chest tight. He changed into a crisp white suit from his school uniform and headed to his study.

An hour later a butler came to get him.

The first real smile appeared on his face, his eyes shining with barely contained joy as he was escorted to the main foyer.

“Papa!”, he ignored everyone else as he beamed and reached out to a figure.

“Chaos, Tsubaki.”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki would never verbally admit that he skipped school on a weekly basis just to get a rise out of Hibari, although the smirk he had on his face gave the perfect and everyone else more than enough reason to believe it

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This was one of my favourite ideas...it was supposed to focus on Tsubaki & Reborn's pseudo parent-child relationship but obviously my mind ran off in several different directions.
> 
> Anyway, Thank You for reading and look forward to chapter 2!


	3. Family Bonds (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I finished it and didn't really like the first chapter when I re-read it, I thought might as well.
> 
> Summary: In which Tsuna has a non-jerk of a twin brother who'd been carried away by Iemitsu to Italy. Prompted by various Parental Reborn and Twinfics. Adult Reborn/Arcobaleno. OC-centric

Chapter 2: 

It's been nearly a month since Tsubaki arrived in Namimori.

The blonde smiled into his cup of warm espresso, savouring the fragrant drink. Across him, Reborn sat drinking his own cup.

It was as if nothing had changed.

They weren't in Tsubaki’s study in CEDEF headquarters anymore, but it hardly made a difference. 

Instead of a rich Italian made artisan coffee table and large comfy thousand dollar couch they sat around a small dining table.

Instead of being surrounded by walls of knowledge they were wrapped in the homey warmth of the Sawada household.

Instead of it being the two of them,

“Ah, Ki-kun, Reborn-kun, would you like some cake?”

“Tadaima—hieee!”

“Sorry for intruding! Ah, Jyuudaime are you alright?!”

Tsubaki was still smiling as he stood up and helped his clumsy brother up from the floor, amusement in his eyes and Reborn smirking at the brunette from his shoulder.

.  
.  
.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't sure what to think of Sawada Tsubaki. The blonde boy never feared him, never hesitated to incite his anger and never coward from facing the result of that rage. He'd laugh as with frustrating ease the blonde dodged his every attack, it was mildly annoying that he can't say the same. The blonde was not herbivore.

Sawada Tsubaki was a carnivore.

“Let's stop for today, Kyoya”, Kyoya grunted as he forced his breathing to even, it had been two weeks since the two had started training together. Tsubaki was leaning against the fence, lightly painting with that smile on his face. His uniform was slightly torn around the edges, dust smudged on his face and clothing and a small bruise on his cheek but he was otherwise unharmed.

Kyoya leaned against the wall next to the rooftop door, lightly testing his weight on his ankle and checking a bruise on his wrist. He glanced at the bruise on the blonde’s cheek with satisfaction. It was the first hit he'd managed to land on the nimble boy. 

They stayed, not moving from their spots.

Tsubaki’s smile not wavering even as Kyoya tiredly glared at him.

Yes, Tsubaki was no herbivore.

.

It surprised the blonde when he woke up from a nap on the rooftop to a black jacket covering him. He blinked in surprise when he caught sight of the bright red and gold armband but before he could do anything he heard a familiar shriek and the sound of concrete collapsing.

“HIIEEE!!!”

“Tsuna?…Tsuna!!!!!”, he jumped up in fear, all thoughts of the jacket tossed to the side as adrenalin pumped into his veins at the sight of his baby brother hanging off the school building….

.  
.  
.

Lonely.

For as long as Tsubaki knew his existence was centred around CEDEF, around being the next head, of succeeding his father.

He knew he has a brother.

Has a mother.

Yet, he did not know what they looked like.

He imagined a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes like his father. Another, with warm green eyes or even pitch black ones like Sebastian, his butler, had.

He'd imagined her being kind, being gentle, beautiful, average, ugly, short, tall, talented and clumsy. He would wonder what it would feel like to be with her. What would she think of him?

Would she be proud like Nono? Would she praise him all the time like his tutors? Would she like him? Or will she stay away from him like the maids and servants? Would she be like his father who was always and never here?

He did not know the feeling of being close to anyone. His father, when he had time, would scoop him into an unbearably tight hug and throw him several feet in the air. Would he feel anything at all?

His brother…he'd heard of him from his father. A cute, shy, clumsy boy who hid behind their mother and looked like her.

He imagined the kitten his father had brought home once, an orange tabby with large brown eyes and sweet temperament. He'd named him Leo, but one day his father had kicked him out of the house so that they could spend time together.

He'd never seen him since.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…what is he like?

Does he like books?

Drawing?

What instrument did he play? 

What book does he like best?

Then one day a picture slipped out of a file on his father’s desk.

It showed his father with a beautiful, warm looking woman and a small, shy looking boy around his age.

Tsubaki knew it was his mother and brother. Unknown to his father he'd kept that photo, he'd had it framed and placed in his bedroom so no one else will know. Tsubaki had countless pictures of his him and his father from when he was a baby hanging in various spots around the headquarters. 

When Reborn came his study was slowly filled with pictures and paintings of the two of them.

But his room only held that one picture.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki fiddled with the pocket watch in his hand, his fingers gently rubbing over the engraved surface. He stared at the picture beside the clock and smiled.

A young, 9-year old Sawada Tsubaki posing in a black suit, complete with a fedora with an orange band, being carried in Reborn’s arms, the hitman smirking in amusement at the small boy.

He flicked the watch shut as the door swung open.

.

“Dino Cavallone, you can call me fratello!”, Dino smiled crookedly, offering a hand, Reborn had taken him to meet his previous pupil and he'd been charmed upon seeing the delicate looking blonde haired boy.

Tsubaki observed the older blonde coolly and shook his hand, “Tsubaki Sawada, pleasure to meet you…senpai.”

Dino only smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“Chaos, Tsubaki!”, Dino thought he was hallucinating when he saw someone beam happily at Reborn.

“Papa!”, eh?

Tsubaki ignored the other blonde as he became a statue.

Reborn smirked, catching the 10 year old as he barrelled into him and smoothly picking him up into his arms.

Dino’s eyes rolled back as he fainted.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki was stunned to find, on his first day in Namimori, that after all these years his mother had a room furnished for him from the time he was born. It was spotless, a soft baby blue along the walls and a bed covered in plushies and other toys. There was a book rack with children’s story books and piles of wrapped gifts on his table. 

One for every birthday she'd missed.

His hands shook as reached out and gently picked up a tiger plushy.

It's eyes sparkling and fur soft to touch.

He'd dazedly opened the wardrobe to find sets of clothing. Everything from his would-be baby clothes to ones he could wear now. There were hoodies like the one Tsuna likes and several sets of dress shirts and pants, the kind he often wore.

He'd sat on his bed, staring blankly at his room.

Reborn entered ten minutes later to find him like that. The man looked around the room, out of place in the childish bedroom. His eyes occasionally flickered back to his student. He'd been flicking through a few story books when Tsubaki spoke up.

“This would've been my room”, Reborn placed the book back on the rack and stared calmly at the blonde, “this should've been my childhood…my home…”

“It is.”

The tall man crossed the room and sat beside him. He felt Tsubaki’s head fall onto his shoulder, soft raven hair brushing his neck.

“It is now. I'm home, Papa.”

Reborn smirked, and pat his head, “Welcome home bambino.”

.  
.  
.

“Tsubaki”, Tsubaki looked sleepily, the sun was warm today…, “your brother’s tutor. Where is he.”

Kyoya glared at the younger male, his uniform covered in smoke.

“You mean Reborn? Kyoya what happened—”

“Where. Is. He.”

“At home most likely, but Kyoya—…Papa, what did you do?”

Reborn smirked smugly as he appeared behind the blond.

.  
.  
.

Athletics carnival.

Tsubaki watched with keen curiosity as he observed his first civilian-style athletics carnival.

“So…no bombs, explosive timers, spikes, poisons, knives or bullets?”, Tsubaki looked up at Reborn, confusion in his eyes. This wasn't his first athletics carnival, he'd attended the ones held in his school back in Italy, but it was the first one he'd attended in a non-mafia school. Since Tsuna was busy with something Tsubaki was left with Reborn for guidance.

“Why would you think that?”

That was never a good sign.

(For them, anyway. Tsubaki and Reborn had lots of fun.)

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki had only gotten sick twice his entire life.

The first time was when he'd been poisoned by nanny number 3, when he was almost 3 years old. He'd been left in his room, going through each wave of pain alone. A doctor had been called but it was too late to take out all of the poison. What wasn't neutralised left his body wouldn't kill him but left him wracked in pain every few minutes.

It had taken him three days to recover well enough to continue his training sessions and tutoring. He'd been weak. His skin was pale and gaunt, he couldn't keep anything down for a week after the ordeal.

His father decided it was time for him to build up his poison immunity immediately after.

He remembered, the feeling of needing something, needing someone, to take the pain away. But he had no one.

He remembered waking up sweating after each seizure to a dark, empty room with only a glass of water and not even a pain killer.

His father never visited him once.

Tsubaki would never admit it to anyone.

He was scared of the dark.

Scared of being alone.

That day was the first time he knew fear.

But it was also the first time he realised he was alone.

Tsubaki mused, years later, that he was glad his father never visited.

Because then, that man would have disappeared right after and leave the 3 year old yearning for him. Wishing for him to come back and masochistically torturing himself over it because that man never will. Tsubaki knew himself well enough to know that wouldn't have ended well.

He'd probably toddled after his father, chased after that man's back and doing everything and anything to make him proud. He might've become arrogant, he might've become an idiot. He might never have even heard from Tsuna until he became Decimo. Who knows? Maybe he'd fight with Tsuna for the position if it meant making him proud.

He knew that man well enough that all he has to offer are empty promises.

Tsubaki could feel his lips curl into a snarl, disgust filling him at the thought.

Iemitsu was never there.

So what was there for him to chase?

.  
.  
.

Reborn received the letter from Nono late at night from a contact. He skimmed through its contents, his smirk widening as he got deeper into it’s contents. When he got to the question of reward…he wrote a years worth of tomatoes in his clean, elegant script.

Nana had mentioned tomato prices were rising lately.

He cackled as he sent back his reply.

Rokudo Mukuro…that brat’s still as cheeky as ever.

“Tsubaki”, Reborn called out to the boy.

“Hm?”

“We have a visitor”

“Oh, ok”, the boy smiled enrapturingly, an almost angelic innocence enhancing his smile and lightly feminine look, “let me finish up here.”

Reborn nodded and leaned back into a wall behind him, blending into the dark shadows of the alleyway.

Tsubaki turned back and his smile turned into a dark smirk, “ara, ara, looks like you guys are lucky.”

A man paled, his eyes dilating in fear. Blood flooded out of his mouth as the teen gave a vicious stomp onto a wound in his stomach, the man gave a low groan of pain, feebly trying to move his limbs to protect himself.

“Don't worry, I won't kill you”, Tsubaki ‘kindly’ whispered into the man’s ear, “Reborn here is a sun flame user, you know what that means right?”

Tsubaki stared right into the man’s eyes, smirking at the fear in his eyes.

“Now, lets see if you're in a more…cooperative mood shall we?”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki only knew that Kyoya’s mood has been bad lately, their daily hang outs had been short and vicious to the point Tsubaki thought twice about aggravating the male like he always did.

He did it anyway.

“Woah”, he bent back sharply at a merciless hit aimed at his head. A sweat drop formed as he stared at the silver weapon coming at him.

That could've killed me…he blocked a blow aimed at his stomach.

This is getting out of hand…Tsubaki stared at the dark bags under the teen’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as he took in the paler then usual skin and slower reaction time.

When Kyoya launched another attack, Tsubaki caught it instead of dodging, his grip unrelenting.

“Kyoya, enough”, Tsubaki sharply stated, his eyes narrowed. Kyoya’s eyes widened before he glared challengingly at the blonde teen.

Well this is familiar…Tsubaki internally sighed.

“You're exhausted, we can continue this some other time but for now”, Tsubaki disappeared from the perfects sight.

A sharp pain hit his neck and everything went black.

Tsubaki easily supported the taller boy as he collapsed into his arms. Sighing, Tsubaki made a note to have Reborn fetch Shamal for him in a few days time, something is telling him Kyoya isn't going to be very happy with him.

“Hup”, Tsubaki lifted up the perfect, carrying him with an arm under his legs and another supporting his back before jumping of the rooftop, propelling off a tree and into the open window of Kyya’s office.

Kyoya wouldn't forgive him if he let everyone see him getting carried through the school like this after all.

“Who are you…?”, Tsubaki looked up from settling Kyoya in on his couch, using his school jacket as a blanket, there was a tall teen with a pompadour staring warily at him.

“Ah, sorry. Sawada Tsubaki, Kyoya passed it while we were on the roof”, Tsubaki smiled charmingly and bowed in greeting, quickly placing Kyoya's tonfas on the coffee table before jumping out the window, “it's been nice to meet you, Kusakabe Tetsuya.”

.

“Ah, forgot to warn him Kyoya might not be happy when he wakes up”, Tsubaki’s eyes lit up as he remembered, he shrugged, “he is Kyoya's second in command so he should be able to handle him right..? Or at least know better…oh well, he'll be fine.”

Tsubaki ignored the screams of pain coming from the school behind him.

.  
.  
.

“Okay, got it. Ciao”, Tsubaki smirked as he ended the call, he pushed a button on his headset, “Team 3, outside, team 2 first and second floor, team 1 you're coming with me. Move out.”

After receiving a series of confirmations Tsubaki nodded to the man in front of him, he received a nod back.

The helicopter began to lift off the ground, behind them were three other helicopters, quickly launching off the top of a 50 story building and closing in on Kokuyo Land, an abandoned amusement park. Below them was several large, pitch black vehicles with dark tinted windows.

Once they'd arrived several Black suited men and women emerged from the cars, immediately fanning out in different direction, half moving coordinately into the building while the rest searched the surrounding land. One helicopter landed in the middle of the cars which were parked to form a circle, the door was open and a man stepped out to stand guard.

“Team 1, standbye”, Tsubaki signalled for his helicopter to descend.

“Understood, Young Master”, the other helicopters withdrew, hovering a few feet behind.

Tsubaki tossed off his head set, replacing it with an wireless earpiece and swung open the helicopter door. A suited man hands him a long rope. Tsubaki nodded to him and threw the rope over, jumping after it a moment later with one gloved hand around the rope.

“Ciao”, Tsubaki smiled as he landed on the ground, through a crack in the roof.

“T-Tsubaki!”, he flashed a smile at his brother and his friends, an eyebrow raised when he spotted an unconscious Kyoya and Fuuta. Tsubaki pushed back a lock of golden hair and spoke into an earpiece, “Sesame, send someone in. Two people, medic only.”

“Understood, Young Master.”

A moment later two men entered the room, bowing to Tsubaki before immediately moving to treat Kyoya and Fuuta.

Satisfied Tsubaki turned to his ‘visitor’.

“…What did you do, Mukuro?”

Tsubaki gave the indigo haired male a resigned deadpan, his smile tight as he looked at the teen. 

“Kufufufu…it's been a long time, Tsubaki-chan”, Tsubaki’s eyes twitched at his grin. The blonde’s smile gaining a sharper edge as the temperature dropped around him.

“Ho~h, indeed it has. It's been a while since I've seen your arrogant ass like this hmm~? Mukuro-chan?”, Tsubaki smirked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down on Mukuro, an icy wind blowing behind him. Mukuro’s eye twitched but he smiled and laughed.

“Tsubaki”, Tsubaki’s expression blanked at Reborn’s voice, catching the exasperated reprimand underlying the hitman’s voice.

Straightening, Tsubaki’s lips curved into his charming, business smile, the air around him turning heavy, “Gentlemen, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikus and Joshima Ken. These three”, he tilted his head towards Mukuro and gestured outside, “will be under Vongola and CEDEF’s jurisdiction. In return…15.”

One of the bandaged jailers immediately countered, “60.”

Tsubaki tilted his head, “20”

“55”

“25”

“50”

“…last offer, 45. 15 each, but Lancia comes with me.”

“…Explain yourself.”

“Storm.”

“…accepted. Very well, young cub”, the jailer at the centre nodded in acceptance, he gestured to his comrades, immediately the chains vanished, “watch over them well, Sawada Tsubaki. For there will be no second chances.”

Tsubaki nodded in understanding, offering a hand to the leader even as he felt the mailing pricking stared, the Vindice officer shook his hand and turned to leave through the black portal. Once they were gone the invisible pressure weighting the room lifted, and they sighed in relief.

“Kufufufu…what do you want, Sawada Tsubaki”, Mukuro’s gaze sharpened as he forced himself up on his feet, an eerie smile on his face.

Tsubaki only smiled, “I don't mean to poach my brother’s guardian candidate, so I will give you a choice. One, you become my brother’s Mist guardian”, Tsubaki was grateful Tsuna was knocked unconscious when the Vindice left, “Two, my offer is still open”, Mukuro’s gaze pierced through him, “Three, you work for us for…three years. Any position. After three years we'll let you do whatever you want so long as you never directly or indirectly harm Vongola.”

Tsubaki met his stare calmly, cobalt blue eyes not wavering under the weighted look. Tsubaki had faced far more intimidating men, he was after all, CEDEF’s 10th generation boss.

Suddenly, the other teen burst laughing, the eerie sound resounding throughout the room and building. Tsubaki’s mask broke as he cracked a grin.

“You have a deal, Tsubaki”, at Mukuro’s consent, Tsubaki grinned and spoke into his earpiece. The next moment more men entered the room bearing stretchers, they instantly loaded the unconscious individuals onto the stretchers, dragging away Gokudera and Yamamoto to have them checked out outside. 

Tsubaki walked over to Mukuro, offering his hand. The older teen stared at it before sighing, a smile on his face as reached out and grabbed it.

Tsubaki smiled and pulled him up, supporting him when he staggered into the blonde. Mukuro collapsed onto him, his head resting on the other’s shoulder as he lost consciousness. Tsubaki’s eyes softened, he wrapped his arm around the other male, securing him firmly as he scooped him up into his arms, supporting his leg.

Tsubaki stopped and watched as his brother and Kyoya was carried out.

Reborn followed out, patting him on the head as he passed by and left.

The young teen watched and waited, only leaving the building when he'd gotten an all clear from his subordinates, Mukuro asleep with his head resting against his chest.

.  
.  
.

“Ara ara…what do you think you're doing”, Mukuro looked up at the ominous voice. There was a young boy, wearing a lightly worn white suit with bright golden blonde hair, he was surrounded by a group of scientist, bound to a cold table with metal clasps.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a boy his age in that situation.

But what had him enraptured by the blonde boy were his eyes.

An enchanting cobalt blue burning brightly, outshining everything else even in the well lit pure white room. They burned fiercely, but the boy was calm. Unlike all the other children he'd simply observed everything, a serene smile on his face as he tilted his head boldly at the scientists.

Mukuro was enamoured by the boy.

“Hmph, Sawada Tsubaki, the Young Lion’s own son…we'll see if you can still keep up that cocky attitude when we're through with you, you brat”, one scientist coldly looked down on the boy, snorting dismissively as an assistant wheeled in a trolley with various tools.

“I'm afraid I will have to pass on that bet, Papa will be coming to pick me up soon and believe me, you won't be there when he comes”, the boy, Tsubaki, smirked maliciously. The metal clasps glowed and melted away by an orange flame. He sat up, an angelic smile in his face.

“Die”, the scientists couldn't even react before a flash of silver flickered and disappeared.

Blood spurted out the scientist’s throats.

They fell, mouths frozen in a silent scream.

Tsubaki glanced at them fleetingly.

He felt someone staring at him and looked up.

Mukuro shivered when those cold, mercilessly beautiful blue eyes stared at him.

“Hm? Don't worry, I won't hurt you”, Tsubaki’s eyes softened, “but the question is, will you let them?”

Mukuro stared at the dead scientists on the floor, the red pool of blood growing around the and staining the sterile white tiles.

He remembered everything they've done to him. To the others.

Every scream he'd heard and voiced himself.

Every ounce of pain they'd inflicted onto him.

He startled when he felt warmth encompassing the shackled keeping him bound onto the hard table.

The same orange flames ate away at the metal.

He was free.

“Come, would you like to join me? Rokudo Mukuro.”

“Kufufufu…how interesting, Sawada Tsubaki.”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki leaned back into a large leather seat, the breathtaking smile on his face contrasting the emotionless blue eyes. 

“Young master”, a aged man in a black butler uniform bowed deeply at the young teen.

“Ah, Sesame”, Tsubaki turned to face the man, “is everything prepared?”

“Yes, young master”, Tsubaki’s smile widened, he nodded in approval. Sesame bowed and walked forward with a handful of pages.

“Excellent…send Pioggia, Sole, Nebbia and Tempesta to HQ, tell them they have two months”, Tsubaki accepted the document, he paused, “inform Papa to step up his game, tell him…I've got Kiri covered, the Idiota on radar. The rest is up to him.”

“Understood, young master”, Sesame bowed once more and left. 

Tsubaki’s smile faded, leaving a faint smirk. His eyes shone brightly, no longer the icy cobalt blue but a burning sunset orange.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki’s sudden disappearance left behind chaos.

Fan girls and fan boys alike mourned the loss of one of their idols, grieving for those days spent catching glimpses of the blonde’s regal beauty.

Sawada Tsunayoshi finds out his brother’s charm was a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

In the few weeks Sawada Tsubaki had been in Namimori he'd easily climbed to the top of Namimori Middle School’s idol list.

With exotic, foreign features and colouring, silver tongue and omnipotent abilities, it was no wonder that teacher and students alike clamoured for his attention. 

Tsubaki matched Gokudera’s test score, both earning perfect scores in all subjects.

He'd once played on the school’s soccer team and carried the team to victory in the inter school tournament,

He tailored the costumes for the cultural festival.

Won a baking compatition.

Beat the kendo club captain.

Won an archery competition.

The list went on and on.

Tsuna had stared in defeated shock when Reborn had shown him the trophies both in his room and in the living, which he'd somehow missed. 

But Tsuna couldn't help but smile when he heard the reason.

It was all for Nana.

For the mother he'd hadn't met for the entire 13 years of his life, Tsubaki had went out of his way (according to Reborn) and actively participated in competitions he'd had little interest in to make her proud.

To make up for the memories they both missed.

On the new ‘trophy cabinet’ adorning their living room were several pictures of Tsubaki and Nana, and even a few photographs of the three of them and some with Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin, some taken in secret. Tsuna couldn't remember his mother taking the picture of him and Tsubaki playing video games together but there it was, him desperately trying to beat his twin who was laughing freely. 

However, there was one achievement Tsuna desperately wished his brother had skipped, or done with someone else.

“Herbivore. Where is Sawada Tsubaki.”

Why did his brother’s first friend had to be Hibari-freaking-Kyoya!?

.

Tsuna smiled happily as he gazed at each framed photograph in the trophy cabinet. His chest fuzzy and warm as he stared at each moment captured.

There was a picture of Tsubaki holding a trophy from a race car tournament.

There was one with him cooking together with Nana in the kitchen.

There was one of him dealing the final blow to the new kendo club captain while Mochica was in hospital.

There was one of him smirking with his arm crossed next to Hibari Kyoya…

Eh?

“HIEEEE!!!!!”

“Ah, Tsu-kun can you get the door please?”

.  
.  
.

“Reborn”, the hitman looked up from overlooking Tsuna’s homework, he whacked the brunette, “Focus, Dame-Tsuna. Tsubaki?”

“I'm heading back to Italy”, Tsubaki smiled, determination hardening his eyes,

“What!?”, Tsuna’s head snapped up.

“Focus, Dame-Tsuna”

“I-Ittai! Reborn!!”, Tsuna pouted tearfully at the male. Reborn ignored him, facing Tsubaki, raising his eyebrow silently.

Tsubaki stared calmly back.

“Got it, go, bambino”, Reborn nodded, a fond smirk on his face. Tsubaki’s face instantly lit up, he beamed at the hitman.

“Of course!”, Tsubaki turned to Tsuna, his eyes warm but firm, “Gomene, Tsuna. There's something I need to do. I'll be back before you know it.”

Tsubaki crouched down in front of his baby brother, a sincere smile on his face, “I'm proud to be your brother, Tsuna. Never doubt yourself.”

He gently pet his brother’s soft, fluffy hair, meeting the confused chocolate eyes. He allowed his eyes to reflect his emotions, his resolution.

Tsubaki leaned in and pulled the younger twin into a warm hug. Tsuna dazedly hugged back, still at a lost.

But when then they withdrew, as he stared into his brother’s eyes, Tsuna could only nod, “stay safe…”

Tsubaki smiled, and nodded, briefly hugging him again before standing up. 

Tsuna only just noticed that his brother was no longer wearing his usual clothes. Instead of his school uniform or plain dress shirt and black pants Tsubaki was dressed head to toe in a full white suit.

The only splash of colour being the orange ribbon on his fedora.

Tsuna’s eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

A mafia boss.

Tsubaki noticed his look as he straightened his suit and smirked, nodding at Reborn before turning to leave.

.  
.  
.

Sawada Iemitsu was in Japan.

That bastard was in Namimori.

“Fuck!”, Tsubaki’s palms smashed through the priceless mahogany desk.

Basil was missing along with the files for RB-1010.

And the rings.

“Make the calls, now. I'm going to Japan”, he silenced an agent with a glare, the other people in the room calmly watched on, their eyes gaining a sharp glint, “get all my guardians to meet at the airport. Plans have been moved up. Sesame you're in charge here.”

“Understood, young master”

“This might be better, actually”, Tsubaki collapsed onto his chair with a sly smile, all signs of his earlier aggravation gone, “now that the idiota is in Japan…he might as well stay there. Permanently.”

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Better then the first? Honestly I think I should stick with one-shots...


	4. Shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagasaki Shion was a girl who’d once been a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fic idea I’d wrote a while ago, I had wanted to continue it but wasn’t sure how.

Shion (I)

Coming to this world wasn't as terrifying as reliving childhood, and then puberty, but still it warrants certain…precautions.

Nagasaki Shion was a girl who was once a boy by amusingly enough, the same name. With the same black hair, pale skin and golden eyes, it was as if nothing had changed. Sure he now actually had parents and even siblings, two younger brothers, one older brother and a younger and older sister, which was a whole new world in itself, but it brought forth feelings from him.

Warmth, affection, loyalty, gratefulness, possessiveness, determination, happiness…Shion, the old Shion, couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such strong surges of feelings.

He'd felt amusement, when he'd began reading manga and watching anime, he'd felt disappointment, when the people he'd trusted turned their backs on him, he'd even felt a vague sense of content, when he'd stood at the peak of the business world and no longer had to worry about his next meal. But they'd always been distant, vague nudges that came and disappeared without a trace.

Now, 15 years later she was still adjusting, she came off childish but somehow still mature so it's it's a work in progress, but it felt nice, fulfilling. She could feel her family’s love and return it with her own without feeling like an actor behind a mask. She was spoiled by her family, doted on even when she wasn't the youngest.

Wasn't that an odd experience?

Going from having nothing to what felt like _everything_.

Shion isn't ashamed to say that she’s rather…possessive of her family. She unashamedly doted on her younger siblings. Even if Haruto and Kai were only a years younger, she spent hours each day solely dedicated to her family, whether it was helping her Papa with his work, cooking and having tea with her mother or playing with her siblings.

She'd even allowed Mama, Miya and Yuri-nee to use her as a dress up doll.

(The old Shion had been a man, an aesexual male, but he still had his Y-chromosome. But Shion now was a girl who adored her family to even care.)

.

Shion was Namichuu’s student council president because Kazu-nii, Yuri-nee and even Mama and Papa were when they went to Namichuu. It was practically tradition.

Of course a year from now it'll be difficult to tell whether it will be Kai or Haru that will take over from her. Who knows, knowing them Shion wouldn't be surprised if it were both.

Namichuu is one of the 3 middle schools in Namimori and while the quality of education and its facilities couldn't compare to Midori, a private all-girl’s school, it was still leagues better then the old Shion’s middle school alma mater.

And while Namimori is reasonably quiet there were still problems with bullies in school and yakuza groups based around town.

So she didn't bat an eyelash when a request to form a Disciplinary Committee landed on her table. She looked over the request, the plans and resources needed which included a higher budget then the other clubs and an office in one of the formal meeting rooms, saw the names involved and stamped and signed her approval.

“Here you go, Hibari-san, I look forward to your work”, Shion smiled with ease, unfazed by the younger teen’s sharp, steel grey eyes. The old Shion had dealt with scarier intimidations, it is a key skill in the business world after all, hell, Shion was positive she'd been scarier.

Yellow eyes weren't exactly unintimidating.

He'd even been mistaken for a demon that one time.

He loved his eyes though, and Shion loved hers as well.

Hibari-san stared at her for a moment but nodded curtly, Shion watched in fascination as the creme school blazer on his shoulders fluttered with the wind but didn't move from his shoulders.

‘It would look better with his gakuran…’, with that Shion decided to allow the newly established Disciplinary Committee a new uniform.

Hibari Kyoya just didn't look right without his trademark look. Nothing was right.

Shion smiled at Kusakabe, who was looking at her curiously while also dressed in the school uniform, and made a mental note to bring up the new uniforms at the next meeting.

.

3 days later.

Hibari Kyoya stared at the box the not-herbivore had dropped off. Inside were several sets of the new Disciplinary Committee uniforms and a draft copy of the new Namichuu rule book with a note stuck on the cover.

‘It didn't seem right to have you guys wear the school uniform so these new uniforms have been prepared, please tell me if you'd like any changes made. The school rule book is undergoing edits and since you're going to be in charge of enforcing them feel free to make adjustments. ~ Shion :3’

Ignoring that the 3rd year had basically given him free reign over the new school rules, at least it showed the not-herbivore knew her place, he stared at the new uniforms.

The imposing black gakuran he knew was his caught his eyes as much as the arm band with the bold, golden characters embroidered into the fine red fabric.

He stared at it, his fingers twitched.

A moment later he threw his Namichuu jacket onto the couch of his new office and slipped into the gakuran. His lips curved into a smirk at the satisfying feel of the perfectly fitted jacket, attaching the armband a moment later.

His smirk disappeared as he wondered how the not-herbivore knew his size. His eye twitched, he'll need to investigate that later.

He glanced at the stack of boxes on one corner of his office,

He also wondered how she managed to have so many of the new uniforms made so quickly.

His smirk returned, the not-herbivore is truly interesting.

.

Shion heard about Hibari-san again at dinner, when Haruto unexpectedly brought up the newly instated perfect.

“Ne, Shion-nee…have you ever met Kyoya?”, Shion blinked, (Kyoya?) but nodded obediently.

The movement had every pair of eyes snapping to her.

“Musume…you’ve met Hibari Kyoya?”, at her Papa’s question Shion nodded again, tilting her head in confusion at their sudden interest.

Shion jumped in her seat when Mama squealed, her eyes sparkling. Yuri-nee smirked with a knowing look on her face while Miya, who was only 4, stared at Mama with the same confused look as Shion.

Kazu-nii looked like he was contemplating something, Haruto and Kai’s eyes were twitching and Papa…he looked scary. Shion shrunk back a little in confusion, why was Papa mad?

“Ah! Papa! You're scaring Shi-chan!”, Mama stopped squealing abruptly, her sharp glare boring into Papa. Papa snapped out of it, cowering at his wife's glare. The oppressive feeling lifted but Shion still looked at Papa in anxious confusion.

“Musume! Papa’s sorry!!”, Shion relaxed, hugging her Papa back, smiling brightly in content as she felt Haruto and Kai wrap their arms around her, she looked down in surprise when Miya smuggled her way onto her lap. Shion closed her eyes when she felt Kazu-nii’s warm hand rubbing her head.

She felt Mama join in and heard Yuri-nee snicker as well as the sound of a camera going off.

A part of her feels slightly embarrassed, the old Shion would be lost, maybe offended, but now Shion only feels content.

.

**[POV: Nagasaki Kazuto]**

Kazuto always knew his sister, Shion, was special. It wasn't that she was smarter and more mature then even he or Yuri were at times, nor was it that she was impossibly adorable (although it did help, he knew he'd have to start taking his lessons with Father more seriously, it'll come useful for when she's older).

When she was born, Kazuto had been 7 and Yuri was only 4 years old.

It was love at first sight.

With a tuft of soft raven hair, a pair of golden eyes like his own and Father’s, and a childish smile he was wrapped around her fingers from the very beginning.

As he grew older he came to know just how special his baby sister is.

Shion was odd, for a child, she was almost too childish but at the same time she was too mature. She looked at the world with curious eyes, but it often made him feel like she was on the outside looking in. She was easy to please, and liked to cling to him, Yuri or their parents and even as she grew up she never grew out of the habit. She seemed determined to spend every moment with them.

He couldn't believe how much more he loved her because of that.

Even when Kai and Haru were born, and then Miya, he didn't feel the same connection as he did with Shion.

He loved his family, but even they would agree that Shion was their treasure.

(He remembered Miya, at only a few weeks old, would refuse to let go of Shion, crying if the girl was a way from her for longer then a handful of minutes. Kai and Haru were better but that was because Shion was only a year older and hence spent all her time with them.)

The funniest thing was how his little imouto didn't seem to realise the effect she had.

He remembered picking her and the twins up from school, only to spot a raven haired boy staring at his sister.

He knew those silver eyes anywhere, a Hibari.

A Hibari was interested in his sister.

Kazu’s eye twitched and if his smile had a slight threatening edge when he stared at the boy then, well Shion is his sister.

He carried Shion away with the twins following behind him before he starts contemplating the murder of a 5 year old, that can wait until they hit puberty.

.

“Ne, Shion-nee…have you ever met Kyoya?”,Kyoya? Ah, the little Hibari brat…he hates crowding right? It's been 8 years too, so there’s no way Shi-chan would've met the little demon—

At his cute, all too innocent little sister’s nod the metal chopsticks in his hand snapped in half just as Mother squealed.

8 years…that makes the brat 13 right?

That means he's a teenager.

Oh, it's on brat.

 

  
**Extra:**

In primary school Kyoya knew of Nagasaki Shion.

She was the not-herbivore everyone crowded around.

The one with the carnivore family.

Kyoya’s parents were close friends of the not-herbivore’s carnivore parents, he'd seen her siblings, the carnivores in training, so when he saw her he felt slightly disappointed but at the same, he was interested.

After all, how could a herbivore have so many carnivores around her.

He was classmates with her younger brothers, his eye twitched at the thought of the two menaces, so he knew that they were carnivores.

He'd seen her older brother and he was a fully fledged carnivore and her sister reminded him of his mother.

So he was curious when he saw the delicate looking not-herbivore on his first day of elementary school. She was wearing a light violet dress with white frills and trims, her hair tied with matching violet ribbons that contrasted her golden eyes.

Her eyes…they were what caught his attention the most. They were liquid gold, unlike her siblings or her father and over time he realised they changed with her emotions.

They were light when she was happy, dark when she wasn't and shone like the sun when she was determined.

Hibari Kyoya found himself unconsciously watching her.

 


	5. Dissimilar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was during summer vacation before she started her first year at Middle School did she realise.
> 
> Nothing was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while trying to use a realistic OC with anime standards. Hah. It’s probably not my best work but I liked it. I’ve onky done this one, short, chapter for now. Lately I haven’t been writing any fics so this is actually the first chapter I’d more or less finished. Looking at it now...comedy is not my strong point. Please review it! My own works sometimes come out dry when I read it or unnatural when I try to make it not as dry. TT^TT

************

It was during summer vacation before she started her first year at Middle School did she realise.

Nothing was the same.

.

Her name was Sawada Tsukina, she was a twelve year old girl with soft brunette hair and doe honey eyes like her Mama. Her Mama was Sawada Nana, her Papa was Sawada Iemitsu, she liked art and science, hated sports with passion but she was part of the Martial Arts and tennis clubs and often swam at the pool her Papa had built at home.

She can cook, but not as good as her Mama, a lot of people say she’s smart and she reads in her free time.

This was how things had always been.

Yet, it wasn’t right.

There shouldn’t _be_ a Sawada Tsukina.

There should’ve been a Sawada _Tsunayoshi_.

A boy with gravity defying hair that contrasted her relatively tame locks which fell against her back.

A boy who wasn’t particularly smart, athletic or artistic, dissimilar to her.

A _boy_ , compared to her, a _girl_.

And if she remembered correctly, there shouldn’t even _be_ an Olympic size pool in their backyard.

She wasn’t sure, but Papa, while sometimes disappears for years, seemed to visit more often then _Tsunayoshi’s_ Papa had.

He’d visited not long ago for her Elementary graduation.

And while he does send them ridiculous postcards, she kept the one of him with Polar Bears in the _Antarctic_ and Penguins in the _Arctic_. She even had one where he claimed to be looking for Santa Clause in Russia.

True, he did once leave saying he went to become a star.

But he came home a week later, so her brief pondering whether or not he’d gotten himself killed by his own stupidity was rather short lived.

She hadn’t been sure at first, but after twelve years staring at her mother’s very much anime-like face and personally having met every canon character in Namimori...well, she sighed and pushed through the absurd situation and settled for adapting the ‘this-is-how-it’s-always-been-yep-it’s-completely-normal’ mentality.

Her eye wouldn’t stop twitching every time she saw her reflection though...it was weird.

She literally looked like an anime character. (Her eyes were huge. She won’t even...sigh.)

Heck, she wouldn’t be surprised if this was some twisted FanFiction written by a bored young adult. She glared at the reflection just in case, screw the 4th wall.

She’d died, reincarnated into an anime as the apparent protagonist and now all she can do is move on.

Her name is Sawada Tsukina, whoever she was before didn’t matter.

.

It took her a while to narrow down just where things had started to deviate and why.

For one thing she was female, and she was Tsukina, not Tsunayoshi. A girl, if the Mafia were traditionalists like the series suggests, it wouldn’t be far fetched to say that she wasn’t ias important to them a she would have been as a boy.

Another, while she distinctly remembered an old man Papa had introduced as his boss, she did not remember being sealed.

The purring of what she suspected was her Hyper Intuition only confirmed this fact.

There wasn’t a reason for her to be sealed.

She was very determined when she was physically a child, however she had the same level of control over her mind as an adult.

When her intuition told her to ‘hide’ the warm feeling in her veins, she’d obeyed and reigned in her what she realised were he latent flames, somehow. She really didn’t know about that one, they were _latent_ , but apparently not uncontrollable...

There hadn’t been any form of trigger for her flames to activate, she adored animals and dogs especially, so the chihuahua a few houses down couldn’t scare them into activating. She didn’t like climbing trees, not only because of the height but because she didn’t like the feel of rough wood on her sensitive fingertips, and she wasn’t stupid enough to run into a busy road chasing a ball.

She spent most of the Mafia Don’s visits _indoors_ , reading.

The gap between each visit gradually increased, passing by with discreet looks she pretends not to see but her Intuition always lets her know of, and before long Nono stopped visiting all together by the time she was seven.

Embarrassingly, she hadn’t realised what those looks _meant_ until now.

They were watching her to decide whether or not they need to seal her.

She thanked the anime gods or whichever deity that she’d managed to go on without suffering Tsuna’s clumsiness. She was clumsy enough in her last life, the result of being too lazy to hone her motor skills, and had taken more then her fair share of trips, slips, crashes and accidents.

She had one particularly painful memory of slamming into a doorframe and coming out with stitches, and another of being knocked bleeding by the chin by her cousin on the swings.

Ouch.

So, the next major difference.

Because she wasn’t _really_ a child, at least mentally, her personality, her character and talents, were completely different from Tsunayoshi’s.

In her last life she’d been a scientist, a researcher, she hadn’t been a genius but she wouldn’t have gotten far in her career if she didn’t have above-average intelligence.

Japanese wasn’t tricky to learn with her young, sponges brain, and in her last life she knew 3 languages fluently.

She hated, hated, _hatedddd_ sports. But she was a perfectionist.

Seeing as she had a second chance...well, she might as well make her ideal self.

So, despite hating it at first, she fell into the routine of being, she shuddered, _**active**_.

She didn’t like running, but she didn’t mind playing sport games.

She felt better when she found out she was actually doing pretty well at sports in this lifetime.

She still ditched sports when laps were involved though. Or sprints. Pretty much anything that involved running and only running.

She might as well while she can, her Intuition agreed with her that she probably wouldn’t get away with it as easily in middle school. She really, _really_ , **_really_** , didn’t want to get on the bad side of Hibari Kyoya.

She blushed and shook the image her brain unhelpfully, or helpfully depending on how you look at it, provided.

Ahem.

.

It was two weeks until school started and the first thing she’d done was hit the books.

Just because she’d done this before doesn’t mean she hadn’t _forgotten_ it.

Not to mention she’d lived in Australia, not Japan, in her last life. The curriculum was different and she didn’t want to be blindsided.

Her Japanese wasn’t as good as she’d like, but just enough to get her an A-grade average.

Her science subjects, well, she had been a scientist. Even physics, her worst and most hated science, was easy at a middle school level. Everything else came with her old job.

Maths, now that she had to try a little bit harder. She’d forgotten a lot, and that may understate it. It wasn’t her best subject, not her favourite, but it was among her best and she’d never scored lower than a 75 on it. Now that she was a twenty, maybe thirty, odd years old woman in a twelve year old’s body, it’s an embarrassment to score below 90 in **any** subject.

She had her pride, okay?

Besides, being a scientist all over again or something similar was her backup plan just in case the whole Mafia thing doesn’t happen, or doesn’t work out.

English, hah.

Australia.

She’d hate herself if she failed— by her standards —in this subject.

But just so she won’t have Reborn breathing down her neck...she finished all the text books for the year and her notes on them.

It wasn’t fun.

She was smart, not studious.

Which was ironic considering her proffession...ahem.

In conclusion, she hated doing anything she already knew.

But she did it anyway because of a certain sadistic future-tutor.

It’s for a good cause, she told herself.

Sanity is always good right?

.

Every morning she woke up to the smell of her Mama’s impossibly delicious cooking.

She would wake up, and jump into the pool, and if had been a particularly hot night she might try for giving the neighbours heart attacks by jumping into the pool from her bedroom window.

Which happened to be on the second floor.

After a quick swim she would shower, dress and eat together with Mama.

Oh and feed Aster, the Australian Sheperd puppy her Papa had given her as a graduation present.

He was **_adorable!!!!!!!_**

...She had anime hearts in her eyes again, didn’t she?

Ahem.

Sadly her day is otherwise boring.

She would love to say she trained with Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi, chat with Kyoko and Hana and sparred with _Hibari Kyoya_ but no-pe.

Well, the thing with Kyoko and Hana was kind of true, they were cake buddies~!

And while she did see Hibari-senpai around often...she probably got infected by Mama’s good-two-shoe-ness. Her uniform is never out of place, her hair is tied up since it went past her shoulders, she mostly hung around Kyoko and Hana or by herself in the library, it wasn’t in her to disobey teachers, not to mention rules set by Hibari Kyoya.

Not to mention she hasn’t started middle school yet.

Oh but they handed out the rule book for Namichu half way through her last year at Elementary, it was written by the Disciplinary Committee and everything.

Everything from crowding to making loud noises was in it.

And it was approved by the Namichu Principal and the Mayor of Namimori.

She hadn’t realised they even had a mayor...

Anyway.

Sasagawa Ryohei was too loud and very much active, so she avoided him like a plague. It wasn’t hard, you could literally hear him coming from miles away. :3

Yamamoto Takeshi, they were in different clubs. Oddly enough they were in the same class all through Elementary but other then the occasional greetings, they never actually spoke to each other.

She spent her day jumping from club to club and then studying or reading any light novels, mangas or even Chinese fantasy novels she could get her hands on.

Huh.

O.O

Wao, she really had gotten too used to this life.

She was literally living a normal life, in an **_anime world_ ** she had been **_reincarnated_** into after **_dying_**.

Σ('◉⌓◉’)

...the author is either not very creative, boring, or up to something.

(Author note:...hahaha.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment~~Thank you!


End file.
